Yua Sumire
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = Summoning Sisters | previous team = | lover(s) = Yui Sumire (Lover) | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = Yui Sumire (Twin Sister) | rank =Chūnin | classification =Summoning Specialist Weapon-Expert | reg = | academy =10 | chunin =12 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Summoning Technique Reverse Summoning Technique Summoning: Simultaneous Shift Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique Bukijutsu Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique | tools = Kusarigama (Sickle & Chain) Kunai Shuriken Wire Strings Scroll Sibling's Blood (Blood Vial) Rope | headtxtc = #A07DD4 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #212121 | bgradientc = #A07DD4 | btopc = #212121 | bbotc = #212121 | celltopc = #212121 | cellbotc = #212121 | cellgroundc = White }} Yua Sumire was a Chūnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She specialized in using the Summoning Technique to complement her Kusarigama (sickle & chain) skills. Personality Yua was a quiet, yet strong and confident girl who often did the speaking for her younger twin sister, Yui, as she was timid and shy. She was caring and responsible, always looking out for Yui. As long as she was with her sister, she felt like she could do anything, but without Yui, Yua felt empty. Yua was brave and could take charge of a messy situation if there was need for her leadership skills; she held a brave heart. She took her missions seriously and always had her sister's back. During missions, Yua was observant and always prepared for any situation. She was emotionally tough and was often the one that delivered the killing blow. Yua enjoyed spending time with her sister, Yui. So long as they were together, she was happy. She also liked to sell eapons and bring in money for her and Yui. During her free time, cuddling with Yui or walking around the village parks were her favorite things to do. She also enjoyed training. Personally, Yua believed that there's nothing stronger than the bond between sisters. Intimately, Yua was a lesbian and therefore wanted a female partner or spouse for a monogamous relationship. Preferably, she'd fulfill a more dominant role and they'd be the more submissive of the two. She liked feminine girls and did not care for men or masculine women. Yua and her sister had often used their visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate an organization. If they had to sleep with men or women, they did so. Appearance Yua was a petite girl, reaching about 5'1" in her prime. She weighed around 97 pounds and maintained a very slender figure with proportionate curves. She had fair, light-colored skin and sharp, feminine features. She also had smaller feet and hands, as well as average sized breasts. By the time she became a chūnin, she had grown to look like a spitting image of her mother, possessing dark brown hair and violet-colored eyes. She often wore her long hair down loose or in a ponytail. While attending the ninja academy, because her clothes at the time were torn, ragged and unbefitting of the academic institution, she was given a free set of standard-issue school uniforms. She often, though not always, wore these to school and even chose to wear them at home and in public as they looked neater and cleaner than her usual clothes. When at home or walking casually in public, Yua opted to wear simple and comfortable clothing. Plain dresses, skirts, shirts, and flip-flop sandals were a common sight with her, as she grew up with a very simple background. She never wore any sort of jewelry; necklaces, rings, earrings, and the sort were never possessed by her at any point in time. When on missions, or when simply opting to wear her shinobi gear, Yua wore matching outfits with her sister, Yui. For the torso, Yua wore a pink crop top t-shirt with a grey, midriff flack jacket that revealed her bare stomach, waist, and navel. She also wore a purple-grey, thigh-length skirt, as well as matching purple-gray gloves that had armor plating for added protection. For sandals, she wore purple-grey, low-heel, knee-high, open-toe boots (like Sakura Haruno) with the heel cut out; her bare legs in-between her boots and skirt were revealed. Attached to the back of her skirt was a grey pouch that contained kunai, shuriken, wire strings, and even a small vial of Yui's blood so she could summon herself to her sister's location. The pouch also contained a scroll with various items enclosed in them using the Enclosing Technique. Some of these items include: An extra blood vial, a few coils of rope, and even food and drink. When in shinobi gear, Yua made sure to always bring her primary weapon: the Kusari-fundo (sickle and chain). She carried two within her scroll at all times. One as her primary weapon and the other as a spare. Abilities Yua Sumire specialized in using the Summoning Technique in conjunction with her great skill in Bukijutsu: her skill in using her weapon; Yua used the Kusarigama. She also had skills in the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique, being able to summon objects from her scrolls. ''Space-Time Ninjutsu'' Yua, similar to Tenten, did not use elemental ninjutsu and instead specialized in using the various Summoning Techniques. Like Tenten, she could store various items with her small scrolls by using the Enclosing Technique. To make a little extra money, she also liked to store the weapons of her defeated enemies within their scrolls and sell them back at the village for a profit. When it was time for her to remove items from their scrolls, she simply would use the Unsealing Technique. These techniques weren't used as offensively as Tenten, and were more helpful for storage and carrying their weapon of choice. Yua had a summoning contract with her sister and could summon Yui as well as be summoned by Yui, hence their team name: The Summoning Sisters ''Bukijutsu'' Yua preferred the infamous Kusarigama: A Kama (sickle) that had a chain at the end of the handle with a weight at the end of the chain. The sickle blade could cut, tear, and pierce flesh, as well as intercept another weapon. The weighted chain could wrap around a weapon or blade and disarm an opponent. The weight could be used to bludgeon, and the chain could bind an opponent. The weapon was stored in a scroll as it was too cumbersome to sheathe. If the chain was spun fast enough, it could block and deflect projectiles like kunai and shuriken. ''Taijutsu'' Yua knew basic karate punches, kicks, jabs, and elbow attacks for offense, as well as various blocks and evasion techniques for self-defense. She was also well-versed in Aikido. She tended to attack the joints and preferred to stagger their opponents by kicking their legs and knees. It should be noted that when forced to use taijutsu, the her primary objective was not to defeat her opponent(s), as she doubted she could win, but rather find an opportunity to use or find a weapon. ''Teamwork'' The Summoning Sisters were masters of coordinated attacking and embodied impeccable teamwork and synergy. They were always together, always combining their attacks, always weaving and maneuvering their bodies, weapons, and chains in the midst of combat. They shared the same thoughts, not needing to even speak to understand each other; such was the depth of their bond. Flawless execution and timing, delivered at lightning fast speeds with the Body Flicker Technique, the twins were masters of assassination and kidnapping. ''Strategical Preference'' The twins liked to bind their opponents in their chains before attacking. Because Yua had the sickle, she was usually the one who finished the job, whereas Yui would disarm and immobilize the target with her chain: Yui would take the lead in binding a target with her chains, and Yua would deliver the finishing blow with her sickle. Yua would tear and occupy a limb with her sickle, and Yui would suffocate a target with her chain, silently strangling them to death. Both girls would bind a target as they passed them from opposite directions, then switch places with the Summoning: Simultaneous Shift technique, crushing their opponent's bones so their ribs pierced through their lungs resulting in near-instant unconsciousness; a swift sickle strike to the throat would finish the job. If they needed to kidnap a target or take a prisoner, Yua and Yui would ensnare the target in their chains. Once immobilized, the girls would tie up their victim(s) with the rope they carried enclosed in their scrolls. In the event they needed the target to stay quiet or shut up, they would gag them with some cloth. They had a policy to keep women and children alive, even if they were enemies; men were not given the same luxury. Kunoichi Stats Forbidden Love The Summoning Sisters, Yui Sumire and Yua Sumire, were identical twin sisters who grew up never a day apart. However, despite being siblings, Yui and Yua had developed unnaturally strong feelings for one another over the years, their physical and emotional attraction becoming stronger and more apparent as the years rolled by. It was only after their promotion to chūnin, around the age at which their mother passed, that the sisters realized their feelings for one another. At first, Yua kept her true feelings hidden, feeling only confusion and shame for the lust she felt. However, as time went on, she began to ponder the possibility that Yui might've felt the same way about her. One autumn night, the two girls were snuggling together on their futon; each's heart racing just as fast as the other as they held one another in a warm embrace. They talked about how nice the evening had been, recounting their walk around Konoha's park to admire the vibrant colors of the trees and their bright autumn leaves. They talked about the warm, soapy water of the bathhouse and how relaxing it felt; how at the baths, they'd noticed each others slender and attractive physique as they scrubbed one another down completely. While carefully washing every nook and cranny of their sister's delicate body, they complimented each other on how they looked and how surprised they were that neither of them had a boyfriend yet. They carried on that conversation back in their room while cuddling. Suddenly, Yui whispered softly, asking if Yua had ever fallen in love before. The conversation progressed until the sisters began to become more and more sensual. Unable to contain their lechery any longer, enveloped in the moment, they quietly shared a forbidden, passionate kiss; slowly, they opened their ravenous eyes, heedless of the taboo they had just committed. It was there that they confessed their love. That evening, the twin sisters shared a night of passion and lustful romance; taboo desires were fulfilled and many "first times" were taken as they entered the various realms of adulthood. Yua had never experienced such ecstasies before, but she as glad to have discovered more about her body, together with Yui. From then on, Yui and Yua became secret lovers. They grew closer and even more intimate, tried new things and explored each other to the fullest; every inch of their bodies belonging to and devoted to their other half. Consequently, their behavior became more suspicious in public and the villagers began to take notice, though no one could have ever imagined the girls would actually go that far. Unbeknownst to everyone, the two sisters would continue to share their remaining nights in heated passion and carnal desire. Defeat & Death Six years after confessing their love for one another, Yui and Yua were both 19 years old and, like most of their peers, still chūnin kunoichi. Much older now, there were a few things that lingered on their minds: The sisters were thinking of getting married that spring, as they had put it off for far too long and hated having to keep their relationship a secret in public. They were considering buying a nice single home within the village, one were they could have more room, privacy, and comfort; they had saved up enough money to pay for a large portion of the house they were looking at. Finally, the girls were also looking to be promoted to the rank of Special Jōnin. They figured that once they had, they'd get married and buy that house. In order to prove themselves to their village, the sisters decided on something daring: they figured that if they could take out the S-Rank criminal, The Strangler, then they'd have more than proved themselves worthy to be Special Jonin. All they needed to do was get rid of him. They tracked down the man for weeks; he'd been on the run since decades before they were born. The Strangler wasn't easy to find, but his frequent killings easily left a trail of horror behind him. Based on the relative and consistent patterns of his killings, the Summoning Sisters were able to pinpoint The Strangler's approximate location. Interestingly, Yui and Yua were the first kunoichi to discover his hideout in over 15 years. After an intense battle, Yua and her sister were defeated and knocked unconscious. When she woke up, The Strangler had her tied in a predicament where she was slowly strangled to death by a special contraption utilizing a waterwheel. She and her sister Yui perished in The Strangler's cellar, dying from erotic asphyxiation. Trivia * Yua Sumire is roughly translated to "Tie/Bind-Love/Affection Violet" with Yui meaning "Tie/Bind-Love/Affection" and Sumire meaning "Violet". * Yui Sumire and Yua Sumire were identical twins. * Yua looked almost exactly like her mother. * Yua's favorite thing to do was: spend time with Yui. * Yua was always physically attracted to girls, and preferred monogamous relationships. * Despite it being taboo, Yua shared a romantic relationship with her sister, Yui. * Yua was very feminine; intimately she switched dominance regularly, but she usually took on the more dominant role. * Yua was polite, sweet, and well mannered; she tended to use honorifics and employed proper etiquette. * Before her untimely death, she was planning to apply to become a special jonin. * Before she died, Yua was considering getting married to Yui, despite the taboo. * Yua wished to spend the rest of her life in the comfort of her sister and lover: Yui. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Mature Content * Aikido * Karate * The main character used to portray the sisters is Chitanda Eru from the anime: Hyouka Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Summoning Sisters Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character Category:Final Category:Characters